


[Fanvid] Peter Hale: Behind Blue Eyes

by sbisque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video about one of my favorite characters on Teen Wolf: Peter Hale. It seems to suit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Peter Hale: Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Hale is probably my favorite character on Teen Wolf so i had to make a video for him.

[Peter Hale: Behind Blue Eyes](http://vimeo.com/77914243) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
